Sorry!
by Ami Rawr Needs A Cookie
Summary: Elsa x Girl! Reader


Key  
(Y/N) = Your name  
(F/C) = Favorite color  
(H/C) = Hair color  
(S/C) = Skin color  
(E/C) = Eye color

I think that's all the basics. Well that's all, you may continue if you wish

**Sorry! **

(Elsa x Girl! Reader)

(Y/N) stumbled her way through the crowd of the townspeople of Arendelle. The girl tripped over her own two feet and landed on the ground with a low _oof!_ (Y/N) slowly picked herself up and wiped the dirt off her (F/C) dress. She glanced around quickly to make sure no one saw and then continued her way to find her little brother.

(Y/N) peeked around heads to locate her brother. _'Oh, I hope I find him soon, I believe mother wanted me home with him for dinner!' _(Y/N) thought as she noticed a spot in the crowd with no one in it. _'He's short-ish, maybe he's there.'_

The girl made her way to the spot. No one was there. (Y/N) groaned. She was never going to find him at this rate! _'Might as well keep looking.' _The girl thought. She was so lost in thought that she failed to see the ice that coated the concrete. The girl gave a squeak as she felt her footing slip from under her as she fell to the ground.

"Ouchiee," (Y/N) whined as she rubbed his now sore butt. A boy came whizzing by on the ice giggling. _'Was that-?' _The (tall/short) girl's suspicions were confirmed as the boy came by again, this time sticking his tongue out at her.

"Come and get me, (Y/N)!" Steven, (Y/N)'s little brother shouted with a gleam in his eyes as he slid away on the ice.

"Steven, no-!"

"Why are you too chicken?" The boy stopped sliding to look at his sister and he put his hands on his hips now glaring at her. (Y/N) thought about it. She too was always late for dinner as a child. _'A little fun before going home could never hurt...' _

(Y/N) hesitantly shook her head as she carefully stood up on the ice. A grin broke onto the boy's happy face.

"Then come get me!" Steven shouted as he raced away on the ice. (Y/N) felt a smile of her own alighting her face as she chased after her brother. The girl giggled as she almost caught up to him, right before she lost her balance and fell.

Steven laughed as he flew past his pouting sister at lightning speed. The boy swirled around a few people but was soon lost from sight.

The (H/C) haired girl chewed on the inside of her cheek and blew her bangs out of her eyes. "Better go find him again," She said as she stood up careful not to slip again. She stretched, loving the feeling of the sun on her with her eyes closed. Then she stood straight again and went to find her little brother.

(Y/N) looked around everywhere but could not find him! He had simply disappeared from sight-! Out of the corner of her eye, the girl spotted the red of the cloak that Steven had been wearing that day.

"Gotcha!~" The girl whispered as she made her way towards her brother. Steven must have seen (Y/N) coming because he picked up his pace and was running on the ice. _'How can he run like that on this slippery surface?' _(Y/N) thought as she slowly ran towards him, watching her steps.

Because the girl was watching her feet, she did not see who she was running straight into. Both girls landed on the ice, one with a squeak, and the other without a sound.

(Y/N) sat up from where she lie on the ice. _'What just happened?' _She thought absentmindedly as she looked at her surroundings. Right in front of her, on the ice, was Queen Elsa. The girl shot up faster that she had ever in her life.

"I AM SO SORRY!" The girl shouted as she looked down at the dazed queen.

Elsa held her spinning head in her hand. Finally, the queen's vision stopped spinning and she rose her head to see just _who _ran into _her_. Elsa observed the girl with curious blue eyes.

(Y/N) held out her hand to help Elsa up. "I'm really, really sorry," the girl said, her own (E/C) eyes pleading forgiveness from the queen. Elsa seemed surprised by the girl's actions.

"It's quite alright," Elsa stated, she looked at the hand outstretched to her hesitantly. She still hadn't gotten used to touching other people. However, the (H/C) haired girl was very persistent and she pushed her hand closer to the queen. Elsa slowly put her hand in the other girl's. (Y/N) wrapped her hand tighter around Elsa's and heaved her up... with a bit too much strength.

Elsa almost flew back onto the ice, causing (Y/N) to stumble and land into the queen's arms. (Y/N) looked up at Elsa with startled eyes, and a blush. She was very surprised to see Elsa with a blush of her own.

"I'm sorry!" The girls said at the same time. (Y/N) retrieved herself from Elsa's arms and straightened her dress. A blush played on both of the girls' faces.

Elsa put a hand to her chest, her heart was beating at a unnatural rate, her face a tomato.

"T-thanks for helping me up," Elsa was the first to speak in the awkward silence that placed itself between the two. (Y/N) blushed.

"Any-anytime," The nervous girl spoke, "Th-thanks for catching me."

Elsa chuckled as she looked at the girl with an approving grin. "Your welcome."

Both girls looked at each other and laughed.

"Weren't you looking for someone?"

"H-huh?" The younger girl spoke, suddenly broke from her trance from the gorgeous queen. Could she really be the one who froze everything? Elsa giggled cutely, making (Y/N) blush. _'I admire too many people.' _The girl thought with disapproval.

"I said, weren't you looking for someone?" Elsa replied with a smirk.

"Wha~? Dang it!" (Y/N) facepalmed mentally and physically making Elsa laugh.

"Perhaps I can help?" Elsa asked as she stepped closer to the girl. (Y/N) nodded furiously, her bangs bouncing up and down. "Are you (Y/N)?" Elsa asked, her eyes locked with (Y/N)'s (E/C) ones.

"How did you-?"

Elsa chuckled. "A boy with a red cloak was talking to me earlier today. He had said something about hiding from his sister named (Y/N) with (H/C) hair and (E/C) eyes. I figured it might be you. The worse that could have happened was the you weren't (Y/N)." Elsa said with a shrug.

"Do you know where he is?" (Y/N) asked.

"He told me that if you came then he could be hiding in his 'secret hideout.'" Elsa said with a roll of her eyes. "C'mon, I'll show you," Elsa motioned (Y/N) to follow and who was she to disobey a _queen_?

(Y/N) followed the older girl through the crowd, soon they were off the ice and walking on non-slippery ground again. Many people tried to get Elsa's attention, but she shrugged them off and continued her way. The two stopped at a hay stack. There were 4 hay stacks in total, all in a square.

"He should be right in there~" Elsa spoke gesturing towards one of the haystacks. (Y/N) poked a haystack, hitting what felt like a person, in the arm. The haystack giggled and (Y/N) smiled.

"Come on out, Steven. I know you're in there." The haystack began to move and out came a grinning boy. Steven stuck his tongue out at (Y/N).

"Took you a while."

"Shut up." (Y/N) whispered. Steven stuck his tongue out one more with a giggle before skipping off towards home. Elsa smiled as she watched (Y/N). _'She and her bother must be close...' _

(Y/N) turned towards the ice queen and took her hands in her's. "Thank you soooo much for helping me! I better get home before mother gets mad." (Y/N) released Elsa's hands and the queen hid a giggle behind her hand.

"So I guess I'll see you around!~" Elsa stated as she turned to leave.

(Y/N) did a very daring thing. She laid her lips on the queen's cheek before running towards home.

"BYE!" The girl shouted as she ran away.

Elsa put a hand to her cheek and smiled as she shook her head, her thoughts full of the sweet girl. 

* * *

Reviews would be appreciated!


End file.
